


MLP x Reader One Shots

by DALEKATOR (theUniverseisaHologram)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theUniverseisaHologram/pseuds/DALEKATOR
Summary: Originally uploaded on Quotev, and then on Wattpad (@EpicBelleCipher). Updates are random, sporadic, and kinda far apart.(y/n): your name(e/c): eye color(b/c): body color(p/t): pony type (example: pegasus)(m/c): mane color





	1. Spike x Reader: Underappreciated

"Spike, I'm sorry, but this is important business, and you can't come in," Twilight says.

Spike nods. He tries to pretend like he doesn't mind, but he really does care. Spike is feeling a little downtrodden. He returns to his room in silence.

Spike sighs. "I'm not important; nobody needs me for anything." He curls up in his bed.

Three knocks sound on the door. "Spike? You in there?" you call through the door.

"Come in," says Spike, melancholy, lifting his head a little.

"I heard from Twilight that you seemed sad," you say, coming into the room and sitting on the bed next to him. "So what's up? You know you can tell me anything."

Spike stays silent for a moment, then:

"I just feel really unappreciated," he bursts out, "like no one needs me for anything! With such important friends, you end up being the outcast."

"Spike, it's not true," you say. "It's just- Well, I..." You sigh. "Maybe a practical demonstration would mean more than a confession of words." You quickly lean in, and, before he can get away, kiss him on the lips. He is startled at first, but then he enjoys it.

"It's always been you, Spike," you say after breaking apart. Spike smiles, a true, happy smile, and it fills your heart with joy.


	2. Luna x Reader: Beautiful as the Night Sky

You are walking along a path next to your house by night. You admire the bright stars and the beautiful constellations.  
Walking around a corner, you find a pony sitting on the grass alongside the path. Her beautiful, deep blue, sparkly mane waves gently around her, moving to a non-existent breeze. You recognize the pony to be Princess Luna, co-ruler of Equestria and ruler of the night.  
Luna looks up as you sit down on the ground beside the blue alicorn, alerted to your presence by the rustling of grass as you sit.  
"Beautiful night, Princess," you say, admiring the stars. The way they glisten in the black sky has always mesmerized you, ever since you were a child.  
"Indeed," she says. After a few seconds, she adds, "Thou thinks my night is beautiful?"  
"Always," you tell her, eyes glued to the heavens. "The day is all well and good, but the night is full of intrigue and mystery. It's truly fascinating." Luna's cheeks turn a dainty shade of light pink.  
"What is thy name?" she inquires.  
"It's (Y/N), Princess," you answer, looking over at her. You realize that she is even prettier than the star-filled sky.  
You aren't sure how long you sat there - seconds, minutes, hours - but Luna stands up to leave.  
"It was good to meet thee, (Y/N), but we must go. The sun will rise soon. Farewell to thee, until tomorrow." Luna flaps her wings a few times, then rises into the air. She flies away, leaving you alone on a patch of grass alongside a dirt path, gazing up at the night sky, thinking of her beauty.


	3. Pinkie Pie x Reader: Don't Need a Party to Show I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize just how short some of these are.

You sit alone, in a far corner of Ponyville; feeling less than happy. There isn't anything you can do to make yourself feel better.

Something pink pops up beside you.

"What's wrong, (Y/N)?"

"I just feel down in the dumps, Pinkie," you say, not looking at the pink party pony.

"Then I'm just the pony for the job."

"No parties, please, I'm not in the mood."

"I wasn't going to throw you a party, silly. I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Two pink hooves wrap around you in a hug. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, Pinkie; yes, I do," you say. "Because I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, it's short.


	4. Discord x Female!Reader: Learning to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, (p/t) means pony type, i.e. pegasus, unicorn, earth pony, alicorn.

Discord and Fluttershy were having one of their weekly tea parties when the doorbell rang. Fluttershy stood up and walked over to open the door.

"Hey, Fluttershy," the visitor said.

"Would you like to come in?" the yellow pegasus asked, opening the door a little wider to allow the (color) (pony type) to enter, and she obliged.

Discord looked up as the (p/t) came in, and instantly froze in place--literally. This mare who knew Fluttershy was one of the most beautiful things he'd seen that he hadn't made himself.

"Um, Discord?" asked Fluttershy, concerned. "Are you okay?" The ice around him melted out of existence.

"Er--well--yes," Discord said,  slightly flustered.

The mare giggled a little. "Who's this, Fluttershy?"

"O-oh, this is Discord," Fluttershy replied, realizing the two had never met.

"Nice to meet you, Discord. I'm (Y/N)."

"I've heard about you from Fluttershy, and I've been positively DYING to meet you," said Discord, having regained his composure. Of course, he had no interest in meeting her until he realized how beautiful she was.

"Anyway, I'll be going now, since it seems you're busy," (y/n) said, turning around to leave.

"Fluttershy, I'm afraid I'll have to skip out on the rest of this tea party," Discord said, snapping his claws and teleporting away.

"O-oh my, is Discord... in love?" Fluttershy wondered, the draconequus long gone.

 

"(Y/N)!" Discord trilled, teleporting to right next to you, causing you to jump in surprise.

"Y-yes?" you asked, unsure as to what he would want with you.

"To tell you the truth, I..." He seemed to be having trouble to convince himself to say something. There was a small flash of light, and something appeared on his paw. It was a piece of paper. He held it out to you. "Oh, just read this." You took the paper from him and read it.

 

_(Y/N)_

_I think I love you. You are one of the few ponies who didn't shy away from me because of my appearance; and you're beautiful like chaos._

 

Taken aback, you looked up at the face of the unusual creature that Discord was.

"Well, I may not love you YET, but I think I can learn." You reached out and put your hoof in his paw, and he smiled at you, fang and all.


	5. Derpy x Shy!Reader: Want a Muffin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's somepony verbally bullying Derpy for a bit.

You shake your head. Why did you agree to go to this party again? You hate parties. Well, no, you don't hate them, exactly, but you'd simply rather avoid them if you can. Too many ponies. But it's a birthday party for Derpy Hooves. She's one of the only ponies who actually talks to you; going out of her way sometimes to do so. Sure, Pinkie does that too, but she's a little...too excitable. Pinkie makes you feel awkward.  
So anyways, you're standing in the corner of the room, hoping that nopony tries to approach you, or at least, anypony who's not Derpy. You notice that only a few ponies actually came. Is it because of Derpy's clumsiness?  
The door opens. Somepony enters.  
"Oh, is this the party for Derpy Hooves? Looks like nopony came. They don't like you because you're so clumsy that you ruin everything. I've had the wrong package delivered to me twice." The pony stalks out.  
From across the room, you see Derpy, looking angry, tears glistening in her eyes. She turns and runs into the room in the back. You ponder for a minute, then run after her.  
You find the gray pegasus mare sitting on the floor, facing a wall. As you enter, she looks up at you, and a few tears drip down her face.  
"Oh, hey, (Y/N)," Derpy says shakily with a forced smile, trying to sound cheerful like normal. The way she wipes at her eyes with a hoof tells you she didn't want you to know she's been crying.  
"D-Derpy, what they said, it's not true," you say, trying to think of a way to help her feel better."Hey, w-want a m-muffin?"  
"Okay," she says. You go back out into the main room and bring back in the tray of muffins.  
"Your eyes are amazing," you say. "Th-they're unique and cool; y-you can see two ways at once, and I don't think anypony else can do that. I mean, sure, you can b-be a little clumsy, and sometimes you make mistakes, but I think it's-" You gulp a little. "I think it's c-cute." It came out as barely more than a whisper.  
"Really?" Derpy perks up a bit.  
"Y-yes, you're adorable, and sweet, and kind," you say, exercising a newfound courage. "A-and I..." Maybe another time, your well of courage is running a little dry.  
Derpy wipes the tears away with a hoof and smiles a real smile, which warms your heart. She throws her hooves around you in a hug, stopping to stuff a muffin in her mouth.  
"Thank you, (Y/N), I feel a lot better!" You two return the party shortly after; you promising yourself to tell her next time, hoping this courage will be there when you need it.


	6. Sunburst x Female!Fearful!Reader: Don't Be Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little of a challenge to write, as Sunburst is more of a minor character. Apologies if he seems out of character.

You scream.

Your friend Sunburst comes running through the door from the other room where he had been reading at top speed. "What's wrong?" he asks.

You point down at the floor, where a large black spider is crawling. Sunburst sighs a little, then picks up the spider in his magic and carries it over to the door, setting it down outside before coming back over to you. "I thought it was going to be something worse," he tells you. 

You droop your head a little. Part of you knows that you just wasted his time, but part of you immediately cheers up whenever you see him or hear his voice.

"S-sorry," you say. You droop your head a little.

Sunburst looks at you for a moment before speaking.

"You're probably always going to be the scared," he begins, and you feel slightly ashamed. "But that's why I'm here." He trots over to you and sits down right next to you. "I'll be your knight, and you're my princess." You can feel your face turning pink, and you don't think that it's possible to blush more... until he puts a hoof around you. "You're afraid of most things, but I think it makes you adorable."

"Really? It doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all; I enjoy being 'bothered' by you. And I'll always be there; I'll be brave enough for both of us."


	7. Rarity x Quiet!Shy!Reader: A New Ensemble

You are walking around your quiet small town of Ponyville, Equestria, looking around the many stalls lining the streets. You don't really buy anything; just browse. You often keep to yourself, being shier than most ponies, and you don't have many friends.

You pass a unicorn mare, not paying her much attention, as you have seen a few of them today. She glances over you, still walking, and suddenly does a double take. She turns around to talk to you, and you stop.

Getting a better look at her, she has a pristine white coat and a neatly curled purple mane. She evidently takes great care in her appearance. Her eyelashes are long and dark, nicely complimenting her ocean-blue eyes. Looking at her slim figure, you blush a little. I-I can't like her. That's a m-mare! you tell yourself.

"Excuse me, miss, but I couldn't help but notice that the scarf you wear does not match your complexion; besides, it's the middle of summer, isn't it too hot for such clothing?"

You look down at the terrible green scarf you're wearing. Actually, you never liked that scarf, but it had been a gift from your aunt, and you couldn't possibly refuse a gift.

"Would it be too forward of me to ask if you might come back to my clothing boutique and allow me to design a new ensemble for you that better fits your color palette?" The mare seems genuine in her approach.

"Uh, s-sure," you reply. "B-but I'm really shy," you add.

"Oh, it'll be no problem, darling," she says. "You actually remind me of a friend of mine." She smiles kindly at you. "I'm Rarity, by the way."

"I'm (Y/N)," you say, rather quietly.

"My boutique is this way," Rarity informs. "It's a live-in, work-in space, so pardon me if it's a little messy. I just got a few orders from various different ponies, so I've been working on that."

You start to get nervous. "Are you s-sure that you have time to spare for m-me?"

"Honestly, I always help a pony in need," assures Rarity. "I am highly praised for my generosity, after all."

You walk a few more feet, and are informed that on your left is Rarity's fashion boutique. It's very pink, purple, and blue, you think to yourself. There's a little coral-colored flag on a short pole at the top.

Rarity trots up and unlocks the purple door. She enters, letting you follow her before magically closing the door behind you.

It is sort of messy. There are a few fabrics thrown about on the floor, and a spool of thread is partially unraveled and just lying there. Rarity artfully weaves her way around the objects scattered on the floor, but you just hop carefully and slowly over each thing.

"Over here, darling! Pardon the mess." Rarity levitates a pair of red glasses onto her nose. The lenses are slightly tinted purple. Next, she uses her blue magic to lift up a yellow tape measure and takes notes on your measurements.

After a few minutes, Rarity sets down the tape measure and observes you, bottom lip sticking out a little. You become slightly anxious.

"U-um, Rarity? What a-are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was simply imagining an outfit on you to see how it would look on you, darling." Rarity smiles somewhat reassuringly. "I can make the ensemble in three days. Come back then, alright?"

You nod a little. As you exit through the door back onto the street, you smile sweetly. Now you've got an excuse to see her again!


	8. Soarin x Female!Reader: Pie and What Follows

You giggle a little as you watch your friend Soarin stuff an entire pie in his mouth at once. He smiles at you in a goofy way, pie hanging out of his mouth.

You don't get to see Soarin much anymore, since he's a Wonderbolt, but recently, he had contacted you and you found a space in both of your schedules where neither him nor you was doing anything. You had brought the pie as a gift for Soarin, since you know that's one thing about him that will never change.

Actually, you brought several pies. Soarin had already eaten three of them.

"Whoa there, you should probably save some of that pie for later, and take a pause to swallow," you tell him. As much as you're amused by the sight of the pegasus eating so many pies, you think it best for him to stop eating them for a little bit so he won't choke. He takes a minute to swallow before speaking.

"So, uh, thanks for the pies." You love those silly faces he always makes. "But you know what's sweeter than a pie?" He apparently expects an answer from you.

You think for a moment, first wondering if he's being serious or if it's a joke. "No, what?"

"You are." Soarin's grin is rather cocky now. You roll your eyes, then your eyes widen as his pie-flavored lips touch yours. You weren't expecting that, but you don't pull away either.

When you do stop, it's for lack of air.

Soarin averts his green eyes, his face slightly flushed. After a moment, he speaks again.

"I just missed you, I guess."

You smile at him. "I didn't mind it."

He looks at your face. "Really?"

"What I did mind was that cheesy pick-up line. We've known each other for a few years."

Soarin looks sheepish. "But it's true! You are sweeter than pie."

You stay silent for a moment. "Well, thanks."


	9. Alicorn!Twilight x Reader: Names and Titles

You look around. Where do you go next? You're relatively new to Ponyville, and you have no clue where anything is. All you have is the lightly packed saddlebag on your back; all of your other things are coming later. You try to get your bearings, but you don't know much about the town.

"Hello, are you looking for something?" You jump slightly as a voice comes from behind you. It's pleasant and female.

Turning around, you see that the mare is a lavender color, with a straight indigo mane and tail with a pink and a purple stripe running through it. Her large purple eyes have a slight sheen. Last, you notice her wings and horn. You know who this is.

"Oh, I'm new to Ponyville, Ms. Twilight," you admit. "I'm a little lost."

She blinks a little at your usage of her name. "You called me Twilight."

"I'm sorry, should I have said Princess?"

"No, it's fine! It's just...everypony else treats me like I'm special and amazing, but I want to be treated like a normal pony." Twilight looks so down that you can't help but reach over and wrap a hoof around her. She looks up at you, smiling in a slightly surprised way.

"I'll treat you like a normal pony- that is, if you want," you hasten to add.

"Where are you going to live?" Twilight asks, seemingly recovered from her momentary lapse.

"Isn't there an apartment complex around here somewhere?" you say.

"Oh, they tore it down a week ago," says Twilight. "But you can come live in my castle! There's plenty of room. It's just Starlight, Spike, and I anyway!"

"I don't know, Twilight..." you say, unsure.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaase?" Twilight makes the most adorable face you've ever seen, and you can't help but cave in.

"Okay," you tell her.

"We can have sleepovers every day!" she squeals.

A part of you thinks that something bad may come of this, but looking at the cute princess, you think it's gonna be worth it.

"I'm (Y/N), by the way."


	10. Nightmare Moon/Luna x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot has two endings, one that's kinda dark (and short) and one that's a little fluffy.

You're in the process of purchasing a muffin at Sugarcube Corner.

"(Muffin type), please," you say cheerfully.

"Right away, dear," Mrs. Cake says, and you smile to yourself. The real reason why (muffin type) is your favorite flavor of muffin is because of Luna. Well, everyone says that you're supposed to call her Princess Luna, but she insists you drop the title. Anyways, that kind of muffin is her favorite, and now you like it too, ever since she convinced you to try one.

Mrs. Cake comes back to the counter with your muffin in a bag. She sets it down on the counter and moves over to the cash register.

"That will be 10 bits," she says, typing it into the register. You hand over the designated amount of small golden coins, and open the bag just slightly. Inhaling, you sigh in bliss at the smell. You close the bag, and pick it up in your mouth/levitate it.

You're almost to the door when the sky goes dark. You race outside, bag swinging wildly from side to side, and stop dead in your tracks. The sun... is gone?! The sky is dark, except for the stars and the moon. Ponies point and stare.

_No._

You back up a little, shaking your head, unwilling to believe what you're seeing. Not again. She can't! 

You turn to run--you don't know where--but you don't get far. A towering figure lands in front of you, wings widespread. You look around frantically, but the street is already deserted. You take a few deep breaths. I'm sure Luna is still in Nightmare Moon somewhere. You turn back to face the dark alicorn.

"How do you like my night?" Nightmare Moon says, and you are acutely aware of her sharp fangs.

"Luna, you don't have to do this," you try to plead with her. "It's not too late, you can come back."

"What reason would I have to go back to being that? The ponies only care about Celestia." Nightmare Moon looks almost bitter.

"That's not true! Celestia loves you! She would miss you...and I know I would," you say to her, hoping your pure feelings would be enough to change her mind.

 

** Nightmare Moon ending (dark ending) **

Nightmare Moon smirks. "Well, then, if you love me, you'll become my (queen/king) of darkness, and rule beside me forever!" She throws her head back, laughing evilly, and the darkness takes you over.

 

** Luna ending (fluff ending) **

You see something flicker in the alicorn's eyes, and her pupils look a little more normal.

"You... love me?" The voice that comes out is Luna's.

"Yes! Yes, I do, and I have for a while. Please come back. If not for Celestia, do it for me." You are filled with hope.

Nightmare Moon seems to consider for a moment, then a soft teal light surrounds her as she rises into the air. The light wraps around her, completely obscuring her. The light pulses into a bright flash, and you shield your eyes. Two hooves wrap around you, and even without looking, you can tell it's Luna, as the sun is restored and the sky is a light blue again. "Thank you," her voice whispers into your ear.

You sit with Luna as you share a muffin.


End file.
